A Brothers Return
by BloodMistMonkey
Summary: Don't read it.


"Who is that approaching the main entrance" shouted Genma. "I don't know. Is it a leaf shinobi" Asked Izumo. "No, I don't recognize him. Stop him! Hey you, what is your purpose in the Hidden Leaf." "Step aside I have no business with you" said this unknown man. "Who is your business with" asked Izumo sternly. "I am looking for a relative. His name is Naruto Uzumaki." "What!" said Genma in shock. Naruto has no family; what is your true purpose." Frustrated the man walk forward. "Hold it!" Izumo said as he grabbed the mans arm. Furious by this, the man leapt in the air." Horse, dragon, monkey, snake Water Style: Water Binding Jutsu." A large pillar of water came up from the ground and left the two hidden leaf ninjas in a bind. " Free us from this jutsu, You Bastard!" yelled Genma. "Sorry" said the unknown man, "but I am in a hurry so I must continue onward" The two Jonin looked up in aw as they saw who this man resembled. "Farewell," said the man as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

After the two jonin freed themselves from this jutsu they ran to the Fifth Hokages tower. Fifth Hokage, Fifth Hokage, we have an intruder! As they barged in they saw the man standing there. "There he is get him" they said. "What seems to be the problem" said the Fifth. " This man intruded into the village and attacked us." "Hmm" the Hokage looked at the man who had a guilty smile. "Is this true" "Well not exactly" the man said. " What do you mean not exactly, You Bastard!" shouted Izumo. "Alright, alright I'm sorry" said the man who was still smiling. You two, do you know who this man is" said the Hokage. "Uh,.. no, we don't" they said. "He is the Fouth Hokages brother" A long silence was followed by this statement. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" "Quite you two!" said the hokage. "Hoshi why did you leave the village. "I'll tell you the story Tsunade, and let me tell you in advance that I am sorry."

I assure that this story will continue, but before that let us take you back to a time when the great nation were plagued with a seemingly never-ending war. In this time a boy with a bright future is lost to the ninja world. "What's up bro." "Oh Hoshi, there you are" said Minato. " I've been looking for you for hours. What have you been doing" he said inquisitively. "I've been training really hard" said Hoshi. "Yes, I see that your hands are bleeding. Were you working on your taijutsu some more." "Mmhmm, I want to be strong like big brother, said Hoshi giggling. " Well I'd say you've already gotten me beat in hand-to-hand little brother." "Yeah, you suck at hand-to hand big bro." "Shut up," Minato said giggling. "You still suck at ninjutsu." Hoshi laughed. "Lets head home Hoshi, I'm going to make my famous Onigiri."

The next morning Hoshi woke up and joined Minato in the kitchen. " Ready for school Hoshi" asked Minato. "Yep today all the students are taking a taijutsu test. I'm going to pass it for sure" Said Hoshi." "I wouldn't be surprised," said Minato. "Big brother are you still going to help me out with my jutsu's after school." "Sorry I can't; I have a big mission with my students today in Kusagakure. Some other time Okay." "Okay" said Hoshi disappointed.

Meanwhile in a land, north of Konoha, is a shinobi in hiding. " Kabuto bring me those specimens you collected yesterday." "Yes Lord Orochimaru" "You know, Lord Orochimaru, that I have been reviewing some of the possible candidates to be your new host." "Yes I am aware" said Orochimaru while stirring up some devious concoction. "Well you see Lord that theses candidates are of weak caliber and do not possess enough strength for your ambition." Orochimaru dismisses his project and focuses on Kabuto. "Well Kabuto what do you suggest" asked Orochimaru. My Lord, do remember that boy from the leaf you were curious about" asked Kabuto. "Ah yes," Orochimaru said joyously, "Hoshi, what about him." " Well it seems that he is now 10 years of age and is quite a remarkable boy." Kabuto hands Orochimaru a sheet containing information on Hoshi. "You see this young man is the Fourth Hokages brother and was qualified to graduate from the academy 2 years ago." "So why didn't he", asked Orochimaru. "It seems that the boy asked specifically to stay at the academy, said Kabuto, "I do not know the reason for him choosing to do so." " Well Perhaps we do have a candidate" said Orochimaru with a smile.

" Sheeeesh, why does my stupid brother always have to be busy" Said Hoshi with a grimace. " Man your so lucky to be the Fourth's brother" said Iruka. "Pfft, screw that bastard" said Hoshi. Iruka laughed. "Well lets be glad that that pop quiz they gave us was easy." Hoshi shook his head in agreement. "Oh crap! that time already, said Iruka, got to go Hoshi; I have a lot of work to do." Iruka ran off in a nervous fury. "Man, that guys such a dork" said Hoshi. As Hoshi began his walk home he found his brother standing on the road, looking at him. "Hey Minato I…uh…wait, who are you!" "Ah so you saw through my transformation little Hoshi" "Who are you" screamed Hoshi. This mysterious person lifted up his arm and shot a dart which stuck in Hoshis neck. Hoshi, trying to stand and face this foe, falls to the ground unconscious.

"What where am I." Hoshi looked around the room he was in. He realized that he was in chains and panicked. "Hey….hey, what the hell is going on!," shouted Hoshi. Kabuto walked in the room with Orochimaru. "Ah your awake," Kabuto said humorously. "Why are you doing this." "I want to make you strong Hoshi," said Orochimaru, amused by all this. "Why." Asked Hoshi in disgust. "Because I want to bring peace to these warring lands" said Orochimaru. "Wouldn't you enjoy not having to worry about you brother being killed? I know what happened to your mother and father." Hoshi looked down in sadness. "I know the pain you feel when having a someone you care about die." Hoshi turned away. "I am going to bring about a new ninja country," said Orochimaru, "and I want you to help me do it. This new country will act on bringing peace to the ninja world." Hoshi did not trust this man but he believed in what he said. "Who are you," Hoshi asked. "I am one of the three legendary Sannin, I am Orochimaru." "Legendary.. who" Hoshi said confused. Orochimaru laughed and asked: "what is you answer." "Yes," said Hoshi. "Yes what," asked this conniving man. " Yes...Lord Orochimaru."

Many years past and Hoshi became a much more powerful shinobi. His extensive training caused him to grow in both mind and body. Kabuto, it is about time that I take my new body, don't you agree," said Orochimaru in a joyous tone. "Yes Lord Orochimaru" said Kabuto, "I will make the preparations." As Hoshi is meditating in his room, Orochimaru walks in. "Hello Lord Orochimaru" said Hoshi. Orochimaru is so excited he can barely contain his laughter. As he begins to walk towards Hoshi, he trips a wire, causing an explosion. Hoshi uses his head hunter jutsu to escape the blast. When he returned to the surface he begans his escape, only to find Orochimaru waiting for him. "How did you find out," Orochimaru asked. "I knew since the beginning that you couldn't be trusted" said Hoshi. "Did you really think that I didn't know of the Legendary Sannin Orochimaru. My brother always told me you were a crooked bastard." "I am going to possess your powers Hoshi," said Orochimaru infuriated. Whether I have to do it by force or not." Hoshi laughed. "If you really think so than come at me. I will not hold back."

Orochimaru leapt at Hoshi throwing punches and kicks. Hoshi's defensive skills were more than a match though. Hoshi rose up his leg and came down with it causing Orochimaru to crash to the ground. Even more enraged, Orochimaru pulls Kusanagi from his throat. "Fire Style" yelled Hoshi, "Explosive Ammunition." A big gatling gun, formed out of chakra, appeared. "You remember this jutsu don't you bitch. This jutsu shoots out compressed chakra bullets that rapidly explode causing so much friction in the air that fire forms. Say Goodnight To The Bad Guy." Hoshi begins firing and the explosions are too much to avoid. Eventually Orochimaru is caught in the explosion, giving time for Hoshi to escape.

Hoshi was now on the run once again. He felt safe for the time being, but as soon as he put his guard down he tripped a trap and kunais lodged in all four of his limbs. He was still able to move but barely. Then out of nowhere Kabuto came from above and knocked Hoshi to the ground. "It's all over Hoshi" said Kabuto, "surrender yourself to Lord Orochimaru." Hoshi had lost a lot of blood, he couldn't move, and that last attack nearly killed him. He pulled the kunai his brother had given him when he was younger. He remembers what his brother had said that day. "Hoshi, if your ever in a battle you know you can't win focus your chakra into this kunai. It will bring you back to me. Hoshi focused all the chakra he had left into that kunai. Kabuto was shocked to see Hoshi vanish before his eyes.

"I see so that's what happened," said Tsunade. "Yes, I did not have enough chakra left to teleport completely, so I ended up getting stuck in a different dimension. The dimension my brother used that allowed exits to different places in our world. I was stuck in this dimension for ten years trying to find my way back. "Oh….wait, how come you belived me so quickly when I told you I was Hoshi." "Because you look a little like your brother I guess" said Tsunade. "But I'm sorry to say that he is not with us anymore." "I know" Hoshi said with sadness "I could see everything where I was." "Then you are aware that your brother has a son?" asked Tsunade. "Yes that is the main reason I am here." "Main reason?" Tsunade said confused. "I'm also here to turn myself in. I am on the missing-ninja list after all." Hoshi stood up with his wrists out preparing to be taken away. "Forget about it" said Tsunade, "the Konoha has bigger things to worry about right now." Oh, your speaking of Madara Uchiha, are you not?" asked Hoshi. Tsunade surprised "You know of it. Huh? "Yes and I know he won't be an easy foe" Hoshi said seriously. Tsunade shook her head in agreement. "Well, since your not going to lock me up, I think I'll go spend some quality time with my nephew."


End file.
